Sweet Christmas
by vampoof94
Summary: Natsu wants to be Gray's date to the Christmas dance. Fluffiness ahead XD Natsu x Gray some Erza x Lucy. Yaoi/Yuri


**AN: Well this was a little gift to my friend...I'm so not into Yaoi XD Unless it's gender bend erlu jess lol anyways hope you like it.**

Natsu stepped into the guild and looked around for a certain someone. He grinned and headed over to Gray. The ice mage heard someone walking towards him and turned his head to see Natsu. He sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. He should have known Natsu would be excited. Tomorrow was Christmas and that meant there would be dancing. Natsu loved dancing with him. The pink haired boy stopped in front of Gray and kept the smile on his face.

"Hey Gray!"

"Morning Natsu." Gray smiled as he greeted him. Natsu looked around them. There wasn't anyone around to see them since everyone was busy with Christmas stuff. He saw Lucy arguing with Erza in the corner before Erza pulled her in for a kiss. Natsu turned back to Gray.

"Would you be my date to the dance tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you're ready to let the guild know about us?"

"Yes. I mean Erza and Lucy get by just fine. Why can't we?"

"It's not like we really care what people say as it is." Gray smiled. "I'll be your date tomorrow Natsu."

"Yes!" Natsu jumped in joy and Gray rolled his eyes.

"Cool it hot head. We don't need to cause a scene." Natsu couldn't stop smiling and Gray couldn't help but to ruffle the boy's hair. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I need to go run some errands for Mira."

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

Gray waved and left the guild with a happy feeling running through his body.

…**...**

Later that night, Natsu burst into Lucy's bathroom and yelled. "Lucy! I need your help!" She screamed and dove under the bath water.

"Get the hell out Natsu!"

"It's important!"

"Here I thought that since Erza stayed with me every night you guys would leave me alone...what is it Natsu?" Lucy glared up at him from her position in the bath. Natsu sat down on the floor and crossed his arms.

"What should I wear to the dance tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Do you have a date?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Gray?" She teased. Natsu blushed and turned his head.

"Yeah."

"Wow...Erza was right then. Damn..."

"What?"

"Oh we made a bet. Now I'm going to uh..be her slave so to speak...for a week." Lucy groaned and slumped in the tub. She looked at Natsu with a smile. "Why are you worried about what to wear?"

"Because we're ready to tell the guild about us."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Four months."

"Wow." Lucy said. Natsu sighed.

"What should I do?"

"Well I don't see why you're so worried. I mean Gray barely wears clothes."

"So?"

"Can I ask why you're staring at my girlfriend Natsu?" Erza asked sounding upset. Lucy jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. 

"Come on Natsu. I'll help you. Erza stay here."

"What is going on?" She asked with confusion. Lucy sighed as she got dressed.

"Let's just say you won our bet." Lucy pulled on her coat and dragged Natsu outside. From outside, they could hear Erza shout with joy.

…**...**

The next day, Natsu walked into the guild and he searched for Gray.

"Yo Natsu."

"Gray." Natsu turned and smiled at the ice mage. Gray approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You look nice." Gray said as he took in Natsu's appearance. He was wearing black pants, a white dress shirt, and a black jacket. He still had his scarf of course. Natsu turned his head with a blush as Gray looked him up and down.

"Thanks."

Gray heard a slow song come on and he smiled. "Care to dance?" Natsu took a hold of Gray's hand and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone stared in disbelief as the two boys slow danced with each other. Lucy and Erza were beside them and both groups slowly turned to the music. Natsu smiled at Lucy over Gray's shoulder and mouthed 'thank you'. She smiled back and pointed at Gray. He was already shirtless, but had a red bow tie. Natsu grinned and held onto Gray a little tighter. He moved his head so he could kiss the boys cheek. Gray kept dancing, but looked right into Natsu's eyes. He leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Everyone, but Erza and Lucy, backed off quickly in fear. The boys were oblivious to everyone around them as they kissed. Gray pulled away and leaned his forehead against Natsu's. "Merry Christmas Natsu."


End file.
